


Between Two Lines

by boilingchildren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf/human war, M/M, Possible violence, Racial Tensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boilingchildren/pseuds/boilingchildren
Summary: At 17 years old, Jek stands in an awkward time. Humans and Elves refuse to acknowledge one another for the powers each species holds, all while claiming to be the superior due to the humans' victory over the land, something they reinforce with their natural relationship to Dragons.For the young elf, a choice must be made. Risk his life to take to the sky, or stay with his family in the small town he's known since he was born.





	1. Chapter 1

Slowly, an arrow was pulled back.  The creaking of the sinew-laced string was almost like music to Jek’s ears.  His eyes closed in a momentary bliss; from the slight sting from the string digging into his fingers, to the slight ache in his elbow from pulling back the pressure with the practiced precision he relied so heavily on.  His eyes opened again, his slightly enlarged pupils locking onto the target that had been mounted sloppily against a tree. Exhaling, the arrow was let loose. A solid thud seemed to almost ring through the small clearing, leaving the male with a wide smile.  He couldn’t help but pull another arrow from the quiver on his back, immediately letting another fly. Then another. And another. Turning on his heel, he began to send arrows onto the targets he had mounted years before for practice. Everyone shook with the force of the arrow, threatening to fall, yet holding on.  Jek couldn’t help but smile, slightly enlarged incisors revealed as he emptied an entire quiver with one round. The bow was slowly lowered, the young elf reveling in his work. 

 

Brushing a few strands of white hair out of his eyes, Jek’s back straightened in pleasant surprise.  “Sixteen.” He breathed out, his eyes rolling around to double check that he had counted correctly. Out of a quiver of twenty arrows, sixteen had met their intended marks.  Granted it was not a score worthy of the marksman, but it was impressive to say the least. It would require him to land every arrow if he ever wanted to brandish the title of a true marksman.  Though, it wasn’t what he wanted. No, there was more to his dreams than to be an elf marksman. He stepped towards the trees, reaching to pull the closest arrow from it’s place in the target. He pushed one hand against the rough wood, it having been splintered and chipped from the years of practice that he had delved into them.  He took a deep breath, pushing them back into the quiver on his back as he slowly made his way around the circle. 

 

Carefully, Jek lowered the quiver off of his back so it could hang lazily by his side.  Fresh air filled his lungs as he stepped onto the dirt path that had been worn down, a hand moving through the mess that he claimed to be hair.  “Mom would absolutely freak out if she knew you cut your hair again.”

 

Whipping around, Jek’s eyes locked onto a familiar figure, his nose scrunching up in mock disgust.  

 

“You know, your face looks even more gross when you do that.  “ The girl said, her head tilting to the side. She reminded him much of himself, in fact.  She had the same slender build, that was meant for running in and out of sight, the same glittering eyes.  They were an almost light violet color, with flecks of white throughout. They were often compared to galaxies that had been trapped on earth, but to elves it was a normal occurrence.  She had the same slim features in her face, the high cheekbones, the slightly tilted eyes, and the same smile that pulls to the right. 

 

“Thetcha, we look the same.” Jek snorted as he heaved the quiver back onto his shoulder, his twin sister looking back at him.  He smiled back at her, despite her eye roll as she stepped to join him on the path. Her hair was much longer, draping down to her waist in a beautiful curtain that he often braided for important occasions.  Granted, his own hair used to be as long, often pulled up into a bun, however he found himself more fond of shorter hair, having cut it against his parent’s wishes many times. An Elf’s hair was a symbol of how they cared for themselves, and his parents had been horrified when he first cut it.  

 

“Mother sent me to get you earlier, but I was busy with the herd.” Thetcha breathed as she folded her arms.  “Apparently she found the book on the Vaticans.” 

 

Jek stopped, his heel digging into the ground slightly.  “She did what?” He hissed as he looked at the girl. She just nodded, her eyes closing.  “Jek we’ve told you a thousand times, it will never happen. “ She suddenly said, a slim hand reaching out to grab his arm.  “The humans will never allow it. “ 

 

The male hesitated, his eyes locking onto where his arm was grabbed. He swallowed thickly, his free hand moving over to rest on top of his sister’s. it was a warmth he was fond of, having spent his younger years sharing a crib with her, snuggled under the same blanket.  Seasons of cold passed they would play together, holding hands for slight warmth whenever they would return from hours of snow. It was a feeling that he relied on, it was biologically him as much as it was her. Yet, despite them being the same but different, he was appalled at how submissive she was. Sometimes it was hard to believe they were related, much less twins. 

 

“No one’s even tried. How do we know?” Jek finally said, his head jerking up to look at his sister’s face. He scrunched up his nose, something that he had done in distaste thousands of times despite the threat of his features sticking. “Is no one going to try?” He finally asked, still holding his arm out as she held onto it. He wanted to move it out of her grip, but he wasn't hostile enough. No, he was very mild in terms of temper. 

 

“The dragons have always shown favor to the humans, and they know it. The humans will never allow us to interfere.”

 

Dragons. 

 

The word alone made Jek’s heart jump. 

 

Dragons were creatures that had ruled over the land for thousands of years, however with the rise of the humans came their downfall.  Hunted to mere pets, they were reduced to weapons. The humans harnessed them, threatening terror against the other species they were forced to share the planet with, and they learned to do so from elders. At the Vaticans to be specific. 

 

The Vaticans was where dragon tamers were raised, molded into the fierce warriors that would take to the sky. Every tamer was either assigned a position in the king’s army, or assigned a village to protect. However, the tamers had grown corrupt over the years, having began to demand payment from the villages in return for their half hazard protection. It was something that the elves, primarily, fell victim to. Upon the signature of a treaty between the two races, it had been expected they would live upon equal grounds, however it was soon apparent the humans held themselves in higher regard. Trading often resulted in mistrades. Often, Jek had given a pelt that was worth more than enough for a month’s salary, however in the trading markets he would be lucky to walk out with enough gold for a week’s worth of food. He blamed the humans, completely. They were, after all, the one’s to blame. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You can’t let your anger mold your future.” Thetcha said gently as she moved her grip to take her brother’s hand, squeezing tightly. “One day we will get the justice we deserve. For now we must be patient.” She said gently. Of course, Jek had heard this speech a million times. And as much as it would have served as something calming to most, it only irritated him. 

 

“I have no intentions on being defenseless forever. You know that they will only continue to push us down until we do something. The end of the war only sparked new conflict. “ Jek finally snapped, tugging his hand away with no success. “I’ll deal with mother later. “ Jek sighed as he looked over his sister again, allowing his grip to relax into hers. 

 

“Thank you. Now, Father said he was going to bring back tonight’s dinner but you know how he is. There are a few wild bucks I saw near our herd. “ Thetcha stated as they began the small trek down the dirt path. The herd was their livelihood. It was a considerable size, housing just under eighty deer. Contained within it were six bucks who had broken up into smaller groups to claim their own females. However, often wild bucks would try to take their pick of the Does. 

 

“If they are still nearby I will find them. “ Jek said carefully, his fingers instinctively moving to trace over the leather strap that held his quiver.  It wasn’t uncommon that he and his father would have to split the tedious task of hunting, however as the years began to drag on, he found himself having to take more and more responsibility.  He supposed he couldn’t rely on his parents forever, however it was eye opening for them to be changing right before his eyes. Usually elves had a lifespan that could outreach a human almost tenfold, and it was always a trying time when they finally began to show signs of aging.  “Do you think father would be opposed to me taking Skish?” He finally blurted out, the slim fingers playing with the strap across his chest. Skish. He could almost see the silver-casted bow in his head, the very bow that was locked away by his father. It was a family heirloom per say, however he had been forbidden to so much as look at it since he was younger. 

 

“You’re insane. “ Thetcha breathed, her arms folded behind her head as she walked, her head tilted to look up to the sky.  “You’re just determined to yank us all down huh? Rambling about dragons and taking Skish. Mother would have a heart attack if she heard you.  You know the only time Skish has ever been used was in combat.” She stated, almost annoyed. “The thought of using it for something as common as hunting is almost…..I don’t know.  Disappointing? “ She said softly, her arms dropping to her side. “But…….It would be better. With a straight bow you might hit every shot. You were already doing well with the crooked one you have.” 

 

Jek could feel his heart speeding up as Thetcha admitted she agreed with Skish being released from where it was being stored.  It wasn’t all the time that they were on the same terms, but when they were it was usually for a good reason. “Yes, I suppose I have.” He said carefully, his eyes flicking up to focus on the break of the trees.  Further back, he could see the entrance to the village that he had walked through so many times. Trees had grown towards one another, twisting together as a sort of arch, acting as a natural gateway to the village. Within, hidden from view from the massive tree trunks were the homes he had fondly called his village for his entire life. Pathways were smoothed by generations of families wandering them, bartering and rejoicing in times of celebration.  

 

“The leaves will begin to shed soon, do you think this winter will be as bad as the last?” Thetcha said quietly as she reached out to pull a few leaves from a low hanging branch.  “If it is, I’m ready. We have enough in the storage to take another storm like last year’s. As for anyone else who might need help...well…” It wasn’t common that it snowed particularly hard.  In fact the snow fall usually capped at a couple feet, however the year before it had snowed for almost a month straight, making hunting and gathering almost impossible. “The village will make it.  We had no casualties last year and we won’t have any this year.” He said firmly, shifting to let his quiver fall into the bend of his arm as they passed through the gates. It wasn’t a rule, however it was polite to disarm himself when in a place of safety. 

 

It was relatively calm, the children having been called in for lunch, and the usual daily chatter having calmed down in favor of eating.  “Ah, did mother make something for high-rise?’ Jek asked suddenly, his stomach giving a small pang as a reminder that he was, in fact, hungry.  “I believe so. She hadn’t asked me to.” Thetcha said, her head tilting to look at him. It was a familiar gesture, one that would be burned into his memory forever.  Ever since they had been little she would often use it when speaking to one another, a sort of body language they had between one another. The village had often accused them of Magikks since they had been younger, despite the practice having been ordered to a halt by the royal elders thousands of years ago.  

 

Almost as if someone had yelled, they both burst into a run, the hint having been taken by the restless hunter.  They ran as fast as they could, giggles and gasps filling the air as they nudged one another in an attempt to be the first to the door of their home.  “You have to be a bit faster than that, tiny Jek.” Thetcha mused before she grabbed the back of his pants, pulling back and effectively pulling herself ahead. “We’re the same height!” Jek screeched.  A few windows opened, fellow village dwellers glancing out in amusement. Since they had been young, they had been a source of amusement, not in a demeaning way however. It was almost as if their amusement from their own shenanigans spread throughout the village.  

 

Jek pulled his bow from his back, using the edge to catch Thetcha’s ankle and yank it out from under her. It was a loud thud and a gasp that triggered him to spring up, trying to take his place as the victor of their race, only for her to grab his leg and effectively yank him back to the ground.  He gave a growl-like noise, turning to try and use his other foot to push her hand off of his calf, his eyes narrowing. “I’m not going to lose to you again.” He huffed as he pulled himself back up once his leg was free, running to the final stretch. He could see the door of sweet sweet victory, smirking as he turned to look at his sister.  That was likely one of the largest mistakes he’s made so close to a win. He gasped as she seized his the leather strap of his quiver, pulling him backwards once again. He tried to grab himself and pull himself back up again, his eyes widening before he had a chance to get a grip. She seemed to almost pranced to the door, leaving Jek stumbling to catch up again.  

 

“You shouldn’t celebrate so soon, little brother.” Thetcha chirped as she opened the door, leaving him behind.  “After all, you never know what can happen in mere seconds. Maybe you’ll understand when you’re older.”

 

“You’re five minutes older, quit acting like you have eons of wisdom on me.” Jek huffed as he stepped inside, knocking the dirt from his shoes so he didn’t track it throughout their home.  He hung his quiver and bow from their hooks near the doorway, his cloak following suit. This left him in his normal clothing, a grey tunic followed by pants of traditional sewing. They were tight around his calves, and loosening around his hips to allow more free movement.  His boots reached almost to his knees, though were strapped in place by cloth strips to prevent any sort of movement. Last thing he needed was to be chasing a potential kill and for his boot to fall. 


	3. Chapter 3

“She made jelly and biscuits. You lucked out, it looks like she already went out to finish her knitting.” Thetcha mused as he walked into the small kitchen. It was humble, in comparison to the humans. The counters were wooden, a single metal panel serving as an area to start small fires and cook upon. There was another small fire place that had a door, serving as an oven or for long term meals, such as stew, that would last them for a couple days. Everything else they had crafted themselves, not relying on the means of industrialism. “Oh, I wonder where Mother found raspberries. I haven’t seen the vendor at the market in quite a while.” Thetcha hummed as she covered a biscuit with the jelly, handing it to Jek.

“Thanks.” Jek chirped before taking a large bite, shifting to sit on the counter, despite having been told not to a considerable amount of times. With a slight frown, Thetcha lightly swatted at his arm, standing next to him as she prepared herself her own food. “You mentioned there were wild bucks near the herd earlier, right?” Jek asked, more or less answering himself. “Yeah. Was there anything I might want to save for the Market trip? Any racks that seemed out of the ordinary? Hides either?” Jek questioned, looking over to her.

“Out of the ordinary? Not quite. One was quite a bit older so he might bare tough meat, but he had some silver around his eyes and nose. Might be a pretty trophy for a human with money to waste.” Thetcha hummed lazily as she leaned against the edge of the counter, taking her time to nibble around the edges. 

“Silver? Maybe. Though if it’s tough we can make jerky from it. I’m sure father will like to sit with us and tie it all off.” Jek mused, shoving the last of the biscuit in his mouth. Lunch wasn’t traditionally a heavy meal, in fact it was more or less a break of the day to snack. “Were they near the Northern end of the pasture? I need to know where to start looking.” Jek asked as he slid off the counter, brushing the crumbs off of himself and reaching to dip his hand in a vat of water traditionally used for dishes, however it worked well with the sticky residue of jelly. 

“Eastern side, though they were a bit closer to the stream so maybe closer south?” Thetcha hummed, tilting her head before taking a bite out of her now crustless biscuit. “Are you going right now? Do you want to take another biscuit with you?” She asked, standing to turn around and fix another. 

“Yeah, actually. “ Jek answered, stepping to dry his hands on a towel. “Can you wrap it up, please?”

His sister often did small tasks around the house, not that she was required to. Everyone pulled their own weight, and it just so happen hers tend to take over small household tasks. “Of course. Don’t stay out too late, remember mother is probably going to have a few hours of displeasure because of you cutting your hair and finding the Vaticans book.” Thetcha mused, turning to hand him a small cloth pouch, tied tightly with a faded green ribbon. He gave a small nod, taking the pouch carefully. “Thank you. I’ll try to be back before it gets dark. If I’m a bit late, I’ll make sure I bring something home.” He answered as he started towards the front door again. His cloak returned around his shoulders, the deep brown allowing it to serve as camouflage while he was waiting for his prey. The pouch containing his food was tied to his belt, held in place by a leather strap from his belt. He pulled his quiver and arrow onto his back again, and stepping outside in one swift movement. The village was beginning to wake up from the midday break, kids beginning to hunt for the toys they had stashed before rushing off. “Careful!” Jek gasped as a few kids pushed past him, beginning to chase a ball one of them had undoubtedly kicked. He gave a soft smile before he started towards the front gates once again, sticking closer to the edge so he wasn’t in the way of anyone trying to push past. Vendors, began to market their wares, continuing with transactions they had left in favor of food. Granted their village was capable of quite a few crafts, there were still some things they needed to get from the humans. 

“Jek! Dearest could you help me? You look like you’re going hunting, could you cut these lengths of thread?” 

The male stopped, his head snapping to fixate on a familiar figure. “Of course, Did you forget your scissors at home again?” Jek asked as he unlatched his knife from its hilt on his hip. He usually used it for field dressing any prey he bagged throughout the days, however it wasn’t too tedious to stop and help his neighbor. “Yes, yes. I know it’s a small walk for you, but making more trips than necessary isn’t on my list of preferences.” The small old elf chirped. Her hair was long and silver with age, no doubt even beginning to dwarf his parents in years. 

“I understand.” Jek said gently, reaching to take the spool. It was a very simple process, since she didn’t usually need too much more than she had already prepared the night before. “About seven bunches would be great.” She hummed as she began to rearrange things on her little table. A ‘bunch’, as he had came to learn, was the thread wrapped around his finger eight times and then cut at either end to make smaller pieces. He began the task of winding, watching as she shifted cloths around. “How’s Mr. Deist? He hasn’t yelled at me for the broken feathers on my arrows yet this week.” He asked, cutting the ends of the thread.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh yes, darling pay him no mind.  You know that Hreth is just a grumpy old man.  He’s been very busy as of late. Did you know the high council asked him to design their new meeting hall? Apparently it burned down last storm from all the lightning.” She chirped.  Despite the differences between her and her life-mate, they seemed to be absolutely infatuated with one another. 

 

“Did they, now? It’s a bit miraculous he managed to gain their attention.” Jek answered, beginning to wrap the thread around his fingers again in preparation for more cutting.  “Now, now. You know we weren’t always so spread out. Before the treaty we lived tight knit towards the homeguard. Though we were free to migrate once it was in place. Back then it took some masterful planning from Hreth to be able to keep up with population but not spread out too far. I’m sure they remembered him from then.” She answered, folding a cloth into a tight package. 

 

“Seven bunches, yes?” Jek asked, glancing to her.

 

“Yes, yes, that’s perfect.  Now, here. You make me nervous handling that knife with bare hands.” Mrs. Deist huffed as she shoved the package into his hands.  “I made them a few weeks back. I believe they’ll fit you, after all you’re about the same size as your sister.” 

 

Jek blinked in slight confusion.  Sure, he was used to doing her favors, though was usually rewarded in cakes and stones for sharpening his arrows, not presents.  “Oh, thank you.” He said carefully, reaching to unravel the cloth. “No, no. Get along now dearest it’ll be easier to keep track of them if they’re wrapped up.  “

 

“They?”

 

“Get along, now.” She huffed, shooing him off. 

 

With a final wave, he managed to fit the package in the small pouch that held his biscuit, hoping that it didn’t crush it, or get too sticky for that matter.  Luckily he managed to get out of the village without any more interruptions, taking the familiar path to the pasture that his family’s herd resided. It was peaceful, quiet as the birds were already beginning to migrate as the weather was slowly beginning to cool for the season.  He was partially thankful, since it was easier for him to listen to the light footsteps of the deer when they weren’t endlessly screeching in the sky. He pushed his way through a low tree branch, releasing him into the edge of the pasture. He looked over the groups of deer that were spread apart, yet all the same herd.  THe bucks made sure their picks were clear. He didn’t hesitate as he began to walk further into the pasture, the deer’s reactions almost nonexistent as he brushed past them. He reached out to lightly run his hand over a few of them, making his way towards where the wild few had been seen. Had someone that was not from his family walked into the pasture, it was likely that they would all scatter and hide in the surrounding woods.  Granted there were wolves, they were close enough to the village that the lights they had in their windows kept them at bay.

 

“Ah. I see it now.” Jek sighed as he approached the edge of the wood, his eyes locking onto the footprints.  They were full, meaning that it didn’t belong to his herd. Every deer that was born to them, they always chipped a hoof while they were young and soft so that they would be able to pick them out from one another. He began to push his way into the woods, following the tracks. Deeper into the woods he roamed, noting the tracks began to become deeper, and no water within the grooves.  When he deduced he was close enough, he pulled his bow down, knocking an arrow and crouching to stay low and out of their immediate vision. He was careful, trying to avoid making too much noise. 

 

The male stopped, hearing a slight crack of leaves.  He was frozen solid, relying mostly on his hearing to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.  He closed his eyes, focusing on every rustle until he heard it again. He turned slowly, pulling his bow up as he began towards the noise, being careful to stay hidden behind trees.  He took in a deep breath, leaning out to glance around a tree. Further ahead, he could see the silhouette of a deer, though he didn’t fire quite yet. No, in fact he had been taught not to fire unless he was absolutely sure of his mark.  He stepped forward, his eyes completely locked onto the target. His steps were slow, allowing him time to reposition himself if he felt his footing would be too loud or unsteady as he slowly approached. He began to lift his bow, lining up his shot, the familiar creak of his bow beginning to pull back.  As the noise rang in his ears, he silently cursed himself for not trying to get ahold of Skish before heading out in such a rush. He froze when the Deer’s head shot up, hoping to give a false sense of security. He even held his breath, hoping that it would ignore the noises. 

 

His shoulders relaxed as the Deer’s head returned back down to continue grazing, giving Jek the opportunity to push forward and ensure his shot.  He began to take in a deep breath, preparing to let his arrow fly. He smiled before he let the arrow go, the sound of it slicing through the air almost music to his ears.  With a steady thud, the Deer began to try and run, though only getting a few paces before it collapsed onto the ground. Perfect. He gave a hum of victory as he trotted to approach his newest catch.  He pushed his leg to step over a log, though wasn’t paying attention in his moment of euphoria from his clean kill. A loud crack echoed in his ears and a short gasp echoed from his mouth as he was pulled into the air, his ankle wrapped tightly in rope and yanking him into the air.  His head turned in time to see a log fall towards him, letting out a small scream before the world went black. 

  
  
  


“Jek…….Jek, come on now, wake up.” 


	5. Chapter 5

His vision was blurry as he slowly opened his eyes, noting the lack of light. He blinked a few times to clear up the fog in his head, slowly sitting up only for a hand to push him back down. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, this is what got you in the situation to begin with. You didn’t check for ancient traps and got caught, mother sent me out to find you when you didn’t come back on time.”

Thetcha. 

“Oh.” Was all he could manage to get out, his eyes closing again as he grimaced. His head was ringing. “You took quite the blow. Luckily the wolves weren’t attracted from the deer you dropped and you didn’t become bait.” She mused, pushing something cold against his head. He assumed it was a wet cloth to help the insufferable pain. “Father went to get a buck to help pull the kill back and carry you.” She said gently. 

“I’ve been back here before, I never found traps.” Jek groaned, his hand moving to press the cloth against his head more. Her hand pulled back, allowing him to hold it himself. “Well apparently you didn’t look hard enough. Mother’s told you a thousand times that traps from before the treaty might still be armed. This is nothing but your fault.” Thetcha scolded as she stood up, brushing her cloak off. 

“Why is there a log trap out here? Weren’t those more common closer to the home guard” 

“Yes, they were. But it doesn’t mean there aren’t any. We’re the closest village to the humans while remaining in elf territory. It should be expected they tried to defend the border. “ Thetcha hummed. He supposed that made sense, though it didn’t hurt any less because of it. 

“You didn’t have any serious injuries. Maybe don’t go to bed so soon tonight in case you gave yourself a concussion.” She said gently as she picked up the rope that had been the initial issue. “This thing is pretty heavy duty to survive all this time. There’s hardly any rot, maybe there's metal on the inside.” She suggested, beginning to wind the rope around her arm. It wasn’t a foreign concept that the ancestral elves had defend against the humans by using nature about them. Part of this was using the psychological terror that no step they took was safe due to traps everywhere. Luckily for him, that was almost a six hundred years ago, and most of the log had rotted away. 

“Oh, he’s awake. Maybe you can walk, yeah?” 

The familiar deep voice echoed in his ears, and he couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll be okay, just dizzy for a bit.” Jek answered, shifting to stand up. He faced his father, stumbling a bit. He looked somewhat similar to him, though he was notably wider. He looked much more muscular, it being clear his children took more after their mother in terms of build. However he had the same white hair both his children had, and the same crooked smile. “I see, don’t go getting yourself killed, now. It’s not like there’s two of ya.” He hummed as he reached out to gingerly touch his son’s head. “The swelling is coming out, which is good. You might walk away from this lucky. Might want to keep that nasty bump covered up.” He said before gripping his shoulder. In his other hand, his fingers were firmly around the antlers of a buck he had enlisted the help of. “Unfortunately, that might not be the only knot you get in your head tonight. Your mother is going to be upset when she finds out you cut your hair.” His father hummed as he led the buck over, using some rope he had brought with him to tie the fallen one around the other’s waist to pull it along, using an old cloth cloak as a sort of cushion so that it wasn’t dragged through the dirt. 

Jek sighed upon the mention of his mother, nodding as he shifted the cloth to another cold area. “Thetcha told me earlier.” He grumbled as his father walked past, earning a slight nudge from his sister. He followed carefully, keeping a hand on the buck’s back as a security measure so he didn’t lose his balance. “Do you think she won’t react as bad as she did last time? Afterall, Mrs. Deist was telling me about how it used to be a tradition for men to cut their hair when they were preparing for change.” 

“Jek, Mrs. Deist is before our times. Back before the treaty, when the entire elven population was in one city because we were too paranoid to leave. Things have changed, and so have some traditions. Though, it’s not nearly as short as last time, so you might earn a bit of leniency.” His father hummed as they walked through the woods, soon stepping out into the pasture. 

“Besides, I haven’t been mistaken for him since he’s cut it. It’s sort of nice, Mr. Deist stopped yelling at me thinking I’m Jek.” Thetcha added, her steps speeding up to keep pace with them. “What have you done to anger him so much?”

“I didn’t do anything! He just hates me.” Jek huffed as he looked to Thetcha, ignoring the slight smirk she gave him.


End file.
